


Finding Our Way - Meet the Falconers

by benjji2795



Series: Finding Our Way [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, M/M, basically I describe the falconers and establish their backstories, but Finding Our Way is all about them, so in a way it is, so zimbits isn't really a big part of this, this is universe building stuff, tw - mentions of depression, tw - mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjji2795/pseuds/benjji2795
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything you need to know about the Falconers introduced in <em>Finding Our Way<em>!</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Our Way - Meet the Falconers

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically just me, the author, talking about the characters I created in _Finding Our Way_. It includes their physical traits as well as important character traits and backstory. Hope you enjoy finding out more about these characters, and just know that there will be a lot more appearances made by them in the upcoming chapters of _Finding Our Way_ :)

**Samuel Christopher Phillips**

**Age:** 24

 **Birthday:** June 27 th

 **Height:** 6’7”

 **Hair/Eye color:** Blond/Hazel

 **Hometown:** Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

 **Uniform #:** 13

 **Position:** Center

 **Years in NHL:** 2

 **Previous teams:** Detroit Red Wings

 

**Information about the character:**

Samuel Christopher Phillips goes by the nickname Philly.  While on his first NHL team, the Detroit Red Wings, he was given the nickname Sammy, but upon being traded to the Falconers in the middle of his rookie season, his nickname was changed when he revealed to the Falconers players that he was from Philadelphia.

 

At six foot, seven inches tall, he is the tallest member of the Falconers.

 

Philly attended the University of Minnesota and graduated with a bachelor’s degree in Computer Science.  He was the alternate captain of Minnesota’s hockey team during his sophomore season, and captain in both his junior and senior seasons.

 

He’s currently in the third year of a three year contract.

 

Philly is brash and hot-headed.  These traits are manifested in his play on the ice, where he’s known as both a ruthless chirper, and the most likely to instigate a confrontation (as he led the Falconers in fights during his first full season with the team).  Philly also does not have much of a filter, and usually says what he’s thinking, resulting in him sticking his foot in his mouth more often than not.

* * *

 

**Jordan Michael Lee**

**Age:** 25

 **Birthday:** November 5 th

 **Height:** 5’11”

 **Hair/Eye color:** Brown/Brown

 **Hometown:** Knoxville, Tennessee

 **Uniform #:** 67

 **Position:** Right Wing

 **Years in NHL:** 7

 **Previous teams:** Chicago Blackhawks

 

**Information about the character:**

Jordan Michael Lee’s nickname is Jordy, which he received as a member of the Blackhawks and kept when he signed with the Falconers four years ago, simply because no one could come up with a better alternative.

 

At 5’11”, he is the shortest Falconers player.

 

Before joining the NHL with the Blackhawks, he played two years of junior hockey in the Ontario Hockey League as a member of the Saginaw Spirit.

 

He’s currently in the fourth year of a five year contract.

 

Jordy is one of the more socially aware members of the Falconers, and is considered one of the league’s biggest supporters of the You Can Play charity, in terms of time volunteered to the charity.  Though Jordy did not attend college, he has taken a number of night school classes regarding the topics of racism, social activism and gender and sexuality studies.  Once his hockey career is over, Jordy intends to pursue a career as a peer counselor.

 

(Basically, Jordy is the Falconers’ version of Shitty).

 

Best friends with Philly, who, if asked, Jordy will describe as his “platonic life partner”.  It is rare to see either man without the other.

* * *

**Marcus Edward Lombardi**

**Age:** 28

 **Birthday:** January 11 th

 **Height:** 6’4”

 **Hair/Eye color:** Auburn/Blue

 **Hometown:** Flint, Michigan

 **Uniform #:** 55

 **Position:** Defenseman

 **Years in NHL:** 6

 **Previous teams:** None

 

**Information about the character:**

Marcus Edward Lombardi was given the nickname Marky upon joining the Falconers as an early second round pick out of the 2009 NHL draft.

 

Marky attended the University of Michigan in his home state.  Though he joined the hockey team as a walk-on in his first year, Marky quickly became the team’s top defenseman, and was on the team as a scholarship player for the remaining three years of his college career.  Marky graduated with a degree in business, and would like to find work in an NHL front office once his playing days are over.  An average player by league standards, Marky understands that he will not be able to live the rest of his life solely on the accomplishments of his playing career.

 

He’s currently in the second year of a three year contract.

 

Most notable about Marky though is his status as the NHL’s first openly gay player.  He came out prior to the 2014 season, and as of the beginning of the 2015 season, is still the only openly out player.  Prior to his coming out, there were many rumors swirling around Marky regarding his sexuality, due to the rather stereotypically flamboyant nature of his personality.  Marky cites those rumors as having an impact on his choice to come out saying: “…everyone already seemed to think I was gay, so rather than people just wondering, I figured I should just say it.  That way, I have the opportunity to pave the way, y’know?  Make it easier for anyone who comes after me.”

 

Though he’s never explicitly stated so, in this universe, Jack Zimmermann’s choice of the Providence Falconers was heavily influenced by the presence of the NHL’s only openly gay player.

* * *

**Dmitry Mikhail Sorokin**

**Age:** 30

 **Birthday:** May 4 th

 **Height** : 6’2”

 **Hair/Eye color:** Dark Brown/Blue

 **Hometown:** Moscow, Russia

 **Uniform #:** 85

 **Position:** Defenseman

 **Years in NHL:** 4

 **Previous teams:** None

 

**Information about the character:**

Dmitry Mikhail Sorokin’s nickname is Micky, which was bestowed upon him by his defensemen partner, Marky, much to his chagrin.  If asked, he will tell you that he’d much rather have the nickname Hailer, as he finds it much more fearsome than a nickname that is shared with an animated mouse.

 

One of Micky’s most notable features is his chipped front tooth, which he says he has no intention of fixing.  “Is battle scar,” he says of it when asked (and trust me, for some reason, he’s asked _a lot_ ).

 

Micky, though originally from Russia, attended college in the U.S., going to Michigan Technological University, where he played four years of hockey, but did not graduate from the university.

 

After college and prior to joining the Falconers, Micky played four years of professional hockey in Russia after not being drafted into the NHL.  As a closeted bisexual, Micky loathed to return to his home country because of the very homophobic nature of its culture, and jumped at the first NHL contract he was offered.  Though told he would receive little playing time, and would also have to take a large paycut, Micky signed the contract a mere two days after it was offered.  Micky has no intention of returning to Russia at any point in the future.

 

During his second year with the Falconers, Micky was paired with Marky as defensemen, a move that most NHL execs will agree was probably the only smart move made by the Falconers coaching staff that entire season.  The two are shutdown, with undeniable chemistry on the ice.

 

As a result of their pairing, the two grew close, and only a few weeks after they began playing together, Micky and Marky began secretly dating.  Only a year and a half afterwards, the two were married, still in secret.  Their marriage was made known only to their families and to Falconers assistant GM Georgia Martin, but unfortunately Micky’s family immediately disowned him.

 

Though Micky does not regret marrying Marky even a little, Micky was pre-disposed to depression, and the events surrounding his wedding triggered it and for a year, he suffered severely from it, missing almost 20 games over the course of that year on the days when he simply could not get out of bed.  It was Martin who consistently defended Micky’s absences, stating over and over again that the Falconers would not cut him from the roster, and that his mental illness was being treated just the same as any other physical injury (Jack carefully watched this situation, and Georgia’s reaction was also a big factor in his choosing to sign with the Falconers).

 

As part of his marriage, and due to his family’s rejection, Micky took Marky’s last name, wishing to sever all ties to the family that wants nothing to do with him, and is known on all official documents as Dmitry Mikhail Lombardi, though he still plays under the last name Sorokin, as neither he nor Marky are ready to make their marriage public knowledge.

* * *

**Terry Jay Faucher**

**Age:** 34

 **Birthday:** December 25 th

 **Height:** 6’1”

 **Hair/Eye color:** Brown/Brown

 **Hometown:** Montreal, Quebec

 **Uniform #:** 63

 **Position:** Left Wing

 **Years in NHL:** 14

 **Previous teams:** Montreal Canadiens, Columbus Blue Jackets, Los Angeles Kings

 

**Information about the character:**

Terry Jay Faucher does not really have a nickname, rarely referred to as Cap, as he is the captain of the Falconers.

 

Terry is originally from Montreal, and speaks both Québécois and heavily accented English.

 

Terry played two years of college hockey at Yale before entering the NHL draft before his third season.  Terry was a first round draft pick of his hometown team, the Montreal Canadiens.

 

Terry played three seasons in Montreal before signing with the Columbus Blue Jackets, playing there for five years, leading the team in points each season, but making no playoff appearances.  Following a short two year stint with the Los Angeles Kings, where he won one Stanley Cup, Terry signed a six year deal with the Providence Falconers.  He was immediately made captain of the team, and has remained so for each of his four seasons with the team.  He plans to retire once his contract expires in two years.

 

Terry has been married to his wife, Justina, for eight years, and together they have one son, three year old Zachary.  Terry is a stoic figure, and not much of a talker.  He leads by example, and is the most-liked and respected member of the Falconers.  Most frustrating to reporters though, the only things you can get Terry to talk about is hockey or his son.  He chooses not to pay much attention to pop culture, and will not comment on anything other than the topics mentioned above.  Despite being nine years older, he and Jack Zimmermann are often referred to as twins, due to their shared lack of knowledge of pop culture, and their limited range of topics they will comment on.

 

His birthday is on Christmas Day, and Terry prefers to not make a big deal out of it, though he has never managed to get the Falconers to do that, and so he good-naturedly plays along.


End file.
